The invention relates to a flexible coaxial pushpull cable having terminal tubular fitting, and more particularly, to the structure of a projecting end portion of an inner cable member axially extending through the terminal tubular fitting.
A flexible coaxial pushpull cable includes an inner and an outer coaxial cable member, and the end of the outer cable member is connected to a terminal tubular fitting while the inner cable member has a projecting end which axially extends through the fitting to carry a rod-shaped extension fitting serving as a load coupling. Two types of terminal tubular fittings are known including a bulkhead type and a bracket clamp type although their internal constructions remain substantially the same. The rod-shaped extension fitting includes a sleeve, one end of which is in swivel coupling with one end of the terminal tubular fitting. An example of a terminal tubular fitting including such universal pivot joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,974 issued to Harry E. Fawcett, Dec. 16, 1980. Generally, the swivel joint permits an angular movement through about 8.degree. of the rod-shaped extension fitting together with a sleeve, in either direction. To assure such angular movement, an air gap is maintained between the inner cable member on one hand and the terminal tubular fitting and the sleeve on the other hand. In other words, the terminal tubular fitting and the sleeve has inner diameters which are substantially greater than the outer diameter of the inner cable member. The inner cable member comprises a single core or armored or non-armored multi-wrapped strand of stainless steel, which is flexible and exhibits a high resistance to either expansion or shrinkage. However, its bending strength is relatively low. Consequently, when the rod-shaped fitting is deflected angularly, the application of power or load to the inner cable member causes an undersirable bending deformation within the gap, or a transmission error.